


mortem.

by erotica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erotica/pseuds/erotica
Summary: “I watched him die.”





	mortem.

“I watched him die,” he said quietly under his breath, trembling at the reality of what had happened so long ago. It’s been ten years since Ace had died and yet, Luffy— who reached his goal and found the one piece; in addition to becoming the Pirate King— still found himself mourning over his passing. The confidence he flaunted effortlessly and the brilliance radiated from the Pirate King was dimmed to only despondency when confronted with the nightmares of his death. “I was weak and I watched him die. I watched him fucking die.” 

This was the side of him Luffy didn’t allow anyone else to see. Not his comrades, not his first mate— no one except you, the love of his life. Every now and then, he has dreadful nightmares, causing him to awake in cold sweat and tears. Those night terrors always replayed the scene of Ace’s demise in impeccable details that it almost seemed like it was happening once again. On those nights, you wake up abruptly to groaning and whimpers, followed by a scream shortly after, and finally— Luffy sitting on the bed besides you, falling into a spiral of agony; his hands covering his countenance fully in an attempt to suppress the tears. 

Unlike the other companions, you weren’t here as long. Despite the fact you knew Luffy as an adolescent, you left in due time and only met after he had gathered his crew— something he’d always talk about as a child. As idiotic as you thought it was at the time, you only felt relief and joy that he was one step closer to his dream. However, you came on board after Ace passed away and you noticed changes in his behavior; subtle changes that his nakamas couldn’t pick out. When you confronted him, he only broke down. You became, not only his love, but the only person he could rely on. 

“Luffy, it wasn’t your fault.” Progressively, you wrap your arms around him and he inches towards you, kneading his head into the crook of your neck. He’s shaking and you could feel the tears trickling down his mien and onto you. His lanky limbs snake around your waist, tightening when his weakness— this vulnerability— is portrayed more and more to you. 

Even the Pirate King lacks invulnerability and all this is expressed to you.


End file.
